Contract of Convenience
by Ybarra87
Summary: Blackfire was about to arrange for her sister to marry an ugly swamp alien only for a contract to appear before her. After reading the contract she realizes she had no choice but to go along with this but she the groom was not what she expected. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something I came up with and wanted to try. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently frustrated beyond belief. The dark lord Voldemort was back and so far he hasn't had any luck in recruiting any powerful allies to help him. Dumbledore planned on winning this war but in order to do so he needed a miracle to occur. Right now he was the Potter library looking for something to help him for the war. Since James was a devote follower and worshipper of his, he had no problem getting in to look around. Dumbledore began going through all the books he could only to find nothing that could help him. Frustrated he threw one of the books he had across the room and into a bookshelf. Realizing he had done he went to pick up the book when another book then fell on top it. Dumbledore look at the book and saw it couldn't help him but he noticed a document sticking out of it. Curious on what it was he took a look at it and realized he had found the perfect thing to help him. It was a marriage contract made by the head of the Peverell family before the family had died out. Apparently the head back then had made it knowing that the Peverell line would die out and if it did the descendents of the family would carry it until it was acted on. As he looked at the details he found the contract was between a Peverell boy and a princess from a place called Tamaran. Dumbledore knew he could use this since this contract proves that the Potter are descended from the Peverells. The only thing was he couldn't use Charles as he had planned on him marrying Ginny Weasley but then it hit him. The other Potter child, the one who managed to escape the plans he had for him and disappeared Harry Potter. Dumbledore had planned on Harry dying since a piece of Voldemort's soul was lodged in his head and he was planning to use his death to help motivate people into following him. Unfortunately Harry one day beat up his cousin into a bloody mess and ran away which confused him because he had casted several spells to make Harry weak and meek. Dumbledore had tried looking for him but had no luck. He still needs Harry to die for Voldemort to truly be gone but that would have to wait since he needed Harry for this plan and would plan for his death later. Right now he would need to focus on finding Harry once and for all and using him for his plans. Dumbledore just gave out a triumphant chuckle since there was no way to stop this plan. Well there was one and that was if the head of the Peverell family dissolved the contract but that was impossible since the Peverell line died out.

A FEW DAYS LATER ON TAMARAN

Komand'r who is better known as Blackfire, the sister of the Teen Titans member Starfire and infamous intergalactic criminal was currently going through marriage proposals for her sister. Blackfire had gotten bored one day and decided to take over the throne of her home world but she got bored quickly again shortly after gaining the throne. Wanting to find something entertaining to do she quickly came up with the idea of having her sister get married to someone hopefully ugly but with a lot of resources that she could use. That way she would get revenge on her sister and have more power at the same time. She knew Starfire would go through the marriage if she was told to especially if the planet was in danger. As she came across a profile about a swamp monster a document came flying out of a bookshelf and floated right in front of her. It then opened in front of her and she began to read it shocking her. Apparently back in the past one of the past kings had crashed on Earth and was wounded. He would of died if it wasn't for the help of a human who could use magic. The human had helped healed him and helped him repair his ship as thanks he offered his daughter to married the human's son but the human refused. The king didn't want to leave without thanking him so the human proposed a marriage contract for the future between a descendant of his and a future princess of Tamaran which the king accept. The king had hoped in the future their families would be friends but in the end it never happened. Blackfire could see that someone had activated the contract and if it wasn't followed through the princess and any sisters she had would lose their powers and the human engaged to the princess would lose his magic. As she started screaming in frustration of having her sister marry an ugly monster not happening since Starfire would need to marry this human in order for their family to keep their powers two humans appeared in front of her with a bird made of fire. One of them was an old man and the other was a man with black hair, hazel eyes and glasses.

Blackfire had no idea who these humans in front of her were but she knew they were somehow involved with the contract in front of her. "Who are you?!" She shouted out in anger as her eyes turned purple.

The old man looked at her and just said. "Excuse me miss but could you take us to your king? There is something of great importance that we must talk to him about."

Blackfire just grew angry at the old man for assuming she was just a servant but grew much angrier when the man next to the old man said. "Professor, it's clear that this servant has no idea where the king is. Let's ask someone who would know more than her."

Blackfire just fired a blast right at them. "You come into my room and begin demanding things from me! Do you even know who I am?!" She screamed out as the two men just shook their heads. "I happen to be the queen! Now tell me why you're here!"

The old man then decided to speak. "I'm sorry for the wrong assumptions your Majesty." He said. "I am Albus Dumbledore and the man next to me is James Potter. We're here to discuss about the marriage contract that James has activated for his son."

Blackfire just stared at the old man. She could immediately tell that he was someone who could not be trusted thanks to the days she spent as a criminal meeting and crossing several people that were like this old man. She knew he had an agenda but also knew she had to honor the contract or risk losing her powers. "Very well let's discuss it." She said as they began talking about the contract and who would be marrying her sister. As they discuss about her sister's fiance Blackfire could immediately see that James did not want to talk about his son. Seeing this Blackfire decided to use this to her advantage. "I'll send for my sister but until she arrives it's customary for the groom to remain in the palace. That way I can see what kind of person he is and it will give me time to welcome him into the family." She said.

Dumbledore just gave a hesitated look. "My dear I don't think that is necessary." He said. "I can assure you he is a good person."

Blackfire could tell there was a reason he didn't want her to meet the groom and gave him an ultimatum. "The soon he's here the sooner I'll send for my sister otherwise there will be no wedding. It's tradition and I won't go against it!" She shouted hoping he buy her bluff."

Dumbledore just sighed as he silently cursed in his mind. "Very well but I must insist that he have some close family friends stay with him during that time." He said.

Blackfire saw where he was going with this and said. "Fine but they must follow my rules or no wedding. I will not tolerate any disrespect from them like I got from you two earlier got it?!"

"We understand. We'll bring him by tomorrow." Dumbledore replied as he signaled his phoenix.

Seeing this Blackfire stopped them. "Wait!" She shouted getting them to stop and look at her. "You haven't told me the name of my sister's fiance."

"Ah yes. His name is Harry." Dumbledore replied as he and James disappeared with his phoenix.

THE NEXT DAY

Blackfire was waiting patiently in her throne room for the wizards to show up with the groom. She hated the fact that she was being pushed into this because of the contract but hated even more that the wizards had an agenda. She had no intention of giving them the opportunity to stab her in the back and planned to keep her guard up around them and the groom who no doubt is going to be a problem no matter what the reason was that the wizards didn't want him here without them. During this time while she waited for her sister to show up she would take the time to get to know her future brother in law. Just then Dumbledore appeared before her with his phoenix. Blackfire could see that he was alone and didn't have the groom with him.

"Where is the groom?" She asked.

"He is on his way." Dumbledore replied as he pulled out his wand and casted a spell creating a circle that began to glow.

Just then a boy around the age of seventeen walked out of the circle. He had messy black hair, green eyes and wore glasses. He was wearing green military pants and a black shirt. Blackfire also noticed a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The boy was followed by a red hair boy his age and a greasy man in black. Blackfire looked at the groom and noticed he had a blank look on his face like he had no emotions. As she began to wonder why he was like that she noticed a small smirk on his face beginning to appear and realized that she was in for a show.

Dumbledore just looked at Blackfire. "This is Harry, your Majesty." He said as looked at Harry. "Harry say hello to the queen." He said expecting Harry to obey thanks to the obedience potions he was given.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said. "Up yours old man!" Harry then turned around punching the red hair kid in the nose breaking it. "That is for all the squawking you have done the entire time! You are one of the most annoying people I have met and you eat like a pig! So do me a favor while we're here and shut your fat mouth when you're around me!" He then look at the man in black and kicked him right in the groin in a fast speed as the man was trying to pull something out. "That's for giving me those stupid potions so you can make me your loyal servant and for casting those spells on me just to torture me for in your words being a Potter!" Harry then looked at Dumbledore who was confused by why Harry was not loyal. Harry seeing this said. "You're probably wondering why I'm not one of your blind followers. Well you see I had lots of training and some of that training includes not giving to torture, resisting mind control and brainwashing, and putting on one hell of an act to make it look like I'm a loyal zombie. Let's get this straight old man, you may have sealed of my magic but that doesn't mean I don't have access to my skills." Harry felt very tempted to hit Dumbledore but resisted the urge as Blackfire's clapping got his attention. Harry turned to face her. "I'm sorry for my behavior but I had a very rough time the last couple of days and needed to let out my frustration on these two."

Blackfire just gave a small smirk hearing this. "It's understandable." She said. "I look forward to talking to you later." She then faced Dumbledore. "Harry is now here so you can go. We'll have the wedding a few days after my sister gets here."

"Very well." Dumbledore replied. "Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape will be here as well and will contact me when the princess has arrived."

"And they will follow my rules right?" Blackfire asked wanting to make sure Dumbledore didn't forget it.

Dumbledore started cursing in his mind again as he hoped that she would of forgot and looked at Ron and Snape. "You two must follow the queen's rules no matter what understand?" He asked as they just nodded.

Shortly after that Dumbledore had left as Blackfire looked at Ron and Snape. "I will be taking Harry to my private chambers for a talk while the guards will take you to the rooms you'll be staying in. You will stay there until I call for you or allow you to look around."

Snape just nodded knowing he had no choice in this. Sure he wanted to torture Harry some more especially after what he had just did but knew Dumbledore would be very angry. Ron however decided to open his fat mouth. "Well I don't want to go to my room right now since I want something to eat!" He shouted. "Plus you shouldn't talk to Harry since he's an attention hog who just makes up lies to get others sympathy!"

As Ron continued bad mouthing Harry, he suddenly stopped talking as he felt a sharp pain in his throat and saw Harry standing in front of him. "I had enough of hearing your annoying voice so I hit you in an area in the throat that make sure you won't be able to speak for hours maybe a day at most! Now get out of my sight!" Harry screamed at him causing Ron to fall down.

Blackfire then signaled the guards to take Ron and Snape to their rooms as she got up off her throne. "I have a feeling the next couple of days will be very entertaining." She said as led Harry to her private chambers.

MEANWHILE IN BLACKFIRE'S PRIVATE CHAMBERS

As Harry sat down in a chair he snapped his fingers as he removed his glasses and the scar on his head began to fade away. Blackfire just gave out a stunned look as she then remembered something he said. "I thought you said Dumbledore sealed off your magic." She said. "Why are you hiding the fact that you have no scar?"

Harry just gave her a smug smile. "He tried to." He replied. "But the old fool doesn't know just how powerful I am so I made him think that it worked. As for the scar it's very important for him to think that I still have it." Blackfire didn't know what to make of Harry but one thing was for sure. He was very fascinating. However what he said next shocked her. "So when is Starfire going to get here with the rest of the Titans?"

"How do you know who my sister is?" She asked as she never once told the wizards her sister's name.

"I happen to be a mercenary and I happened to run into the Titans when I did a job in Jump City." Harry responded.

Blackfire was shocked at what she was hearing. That the person in front of her went against her sister. She needed to know more. "What was the job?" She asked.

"I was hired to retrieve a certain object from a museum." He replied.

"So in other words you were stealing something?"

"If you want to put it in those words then sure." Harry said. "However I prefer retrieve given the whole story about the object."

"Okay then what was the story?"

"An ancient treasure was stolen from a king's tomb by some people working for a very rich man who just wanted it because he collected such stuff. Now the country tried going through proper legal channels to get it back but the man used his resources to stop it making it impossible for them. The country was desperate so they decided to hire me since I had a good reputation at retrieving stolen treasures. I had found out that the man was going to lend the treasure to the museum in Jump City for a few days and knew that was my chance. I went in and got it but when I got out I was surrounded by the Titans. Now I had a past run in with Robin so he wasn't very happy to see me and rushed towards me but I managed to evade his attacks and knock him out. However that caused the rest of the Titans to come at me. Beast Boy and Cyborg were easy to handle since they didn't expect my fast speed and reflexes. Raven and your sister were a different story. Raven's magic and your sister's powers and speed made it a little difficult for me so I had to use a little of my magic. I made sure I didn't reveal a lot but the fact that I had to use it was very upsetting since I like to keep what I can fully do to myself." Harry explained.

Blackfire was stunned to be in front of someone who had managed to defeat her sister let alone her team. "Wow, I never expected my sister and her friends to lose against a human." She stated. "I bet it shocks you that my sister is related to a criminal."

"Nah, I knew about you a long time ago." Harry replied shocking Blackfire.

"You did?" A shocked Blackfire asked.

"Yeah before I did that job in Jump City I did a detailed research on the Titans and all of their enemies." Harry replied. "I had a hunch that I would run into them so researched them and all the foes they came across to see which tactics they had used against them that worked. I do this to help me get a better understanding of my opponents' lives and the choices they make. This sometimes gives me a better understanding of their enemies' lives and choices as well."

Blackfire found this hard to believe. "Well, I bet you don't understand the choices I made." She said.

Harry just looked her in the eyes. "From the report I read about you, I understand you hate your sister for some unknown and tried to set her up for the crimes you committed in space but in the end you were caught." He said.

"Wow, that shows you really know me." Blackfire responded in a sarcastic tone.

Harry just gave a small smirk. "I wasn't done." He said as he went on to say. "Judging from the report I read I surmised that you're a girl on a whim just to keep herself entertained. In fact if I had to guess you probably stayed in prison for a little bit hoping to get into a huge prison riot or take on the leader of all the other prisoners but I get the feeling you've managed to do it quickly and got bored of it or you just got bored right away and broke out. Seeing how you're now in charge of your planet I'm guessing you were looking for some to keep busy so you took control on a whim but since I'm seeing those marriage profiles on your desk I take it you got bored again so you decided to set your sister up to be married. I'm guessing to some sort of hideous alien monster during this time the contract appeared in front of you. Am I right?"

Blackfire just gave a stunned look as she was shocked at the fact that this human had managed to figure her out so quickly. Wanting to prove him wrong she just shouted. "That's not true!"

Harry just rolled his eyes at her knowing that he was right. "Sure it isn't." He said as he looked at her. "Look you and I both don't want this wedding to happen. As for me I would rather marry for love and you would rather have your sister married to an ugly monster. In fact if it wasn't for that old bastard Dumbledore we would each being do our own thing." Harry said as he spat out Dumbledore's name with hate.

Blackfire just let out a scoff. "Well in case you haven't figured out, there's no way to break it." She said as she looked at Harry. "I'm curious, you sound like you hate Dumbledore. Why?"

"That man had basically ruined any chance for me to have a normal childhood." Harry replied.

This had Blackfire curious. "Could you tell me?" She asked.

Harry just gave a small smile. "I'll tell you what. You tell me why you hate your sister first and then I'll tell you my story. Heck I'll even look at the contract and see if there is a way out of it." He said.

Blackfire thought for a moment. While she did want out of the contract she really didn't want anyone to know her past. She thought for a few more seconds and came to her answer. "Fine but I don't want you telling anyone else about it. Got it?" She said.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about what you tell me." He replied.

Blackfire just gave a sigh as she turned around having her back facing Harry and looked out the window in the room. "It all started on the day I was born." She said. "You think it would of been a happy occasion that the queen gave birth to a daughter but instead it was a tragedy for most. Our planet was attacked that day by an enemy fleet causing a lot of people to die. A lot of our people lost family members and friends they loved so they decided to blame me for it. They thought that it was because I was born that they were attacked and that caused them to hate me no matter what. My parents sided with their people instead of protecting me but since I was their only child they just tolerated me at best that was until my sister was born. My parents took as a sign that they were being given a child that wouldn't bring misfortune to them. I was still young and I didn't know what was going on so I just thought they were getting ready for my new sibling. Eventually Starfire was born and I was happy to have a little sister but I soon began to see how my parents really thought of me. As the years went by they started assigning me teachers and having me train to be a soldier all in the hopes of getting me killed as they showered my sister with love. They barely spent any time with me anymore which made me feel so confused and hurt but one day my sister found out about me. She had no idea she had an older sister and was thrilled so we began spending time together whenever we could. Unfortunately our days of spending time together came to an end when my sister was kidnapped by enemies of our planet. I was desperate to get her back so I went charging in and saved her destroying our enemies but when I returned her my parents blamed me for her being kidnapped. They told me what they really thought of me that I bring misfortune to all. It was then I began to realize everything on why I was hated and I could feel something awakening in me. It was hatred for what they thought of me and I realized they would never love me at all so I decided to give them a reason to hate me. They thought I brought misfortune so I decided give it to them by making sure they all paid for it including Starfire!"

As Blackfire finished Harry gave her a few minutes to clam down. When he saw that she was calm he then decided to talk. "You and I have more in common than you think." He said getting Blackfire to turn towards him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you know I hate Dumbledore but the thing is I hate my family even more." Harry said. "You see that old man not only took away my chance at a normal childhood but he made my family hate and throw me away like I was trash."

"I take it you're going to tell your story now?" Blackfire asked as Harry just nodded.

"What I'm about to tell you is not pretty. Now I didn't find out about these events until much later in my life so I can't give you much detail since I was only a baby and was told this." Harry said as he began to tell his tale. "It all started with a prophecy that told about a dark lord named Voldemort terrorizing Magical Britain meeting his end by a child who was born at the end of July. Now the person who was told about this prophecy was none other than Albus Dumbledore. You would think that he would keep this prophecy to himself but somehow Voldemort found out about it and since he did he wanted to kill any wizard child born at the end of July. Now there were three child that qualified for the prophecy but two of them on the last day of July. Those two were my younger twin brother and me. With Voldemort after us Dumbledore persuaded my parents into hiding in a place that only one person would know about, a secret keeper. However the person chosen to be the secret keep was a servant of Voldemort who gave him the location. Now I don't know what happened that night but something happened when Voldemort chose to attack us and the spell he used bounced back right at him turning his body to ash. After that Dumbledore came to the room with our parents and checked on us. He said that my brother Charles was the one who vanquished Voldemort. After that I was taken to my aunt's family on my mother's side because they were afraid I grow up jealous and resent my brother. However there was one thing about my aunt's family that they should of considered before placing me with them and that was the fact that they hate magic and all things related to it. My life there was nothing but a living nightmare. My aunt, uncle and cousin treated me like a slave making me wait on them hand and foot. If I did something wrong they would abuse me, heck they would even abuse me for no reason. Not to mention they called me freak all the time that I actually thought that was my name until I went to school and was told by my teachers that my name was Harry. When I had started school that was when I realized I could maybe get out of my aunt's house if I went to a teacher but I didn't count on my aunt and uncle spreading rumors about me in town saying that I was nothing but a troublemaker. The teachers just accused me of lying and told me to stop so I decided to go to the cops when I learned that you should always go to the cops if something bad was happening but instead of helping me when I showed them my bruises and they just told me that I shouldn't hurt myself just to get attention. It was then I realized no one was going to help and I should just accept my fate. From then on my life there just got worst as they continued to torture me but then one day when I was nine my fat cousin Dudley decided to hit me in the head from behind with a rock. When I hit the ground I was somehow still alive but I felt different. I felt strong and I could feel all the anger I had towards my cousin surface. I just snapped and started beating him like no tomorrow. I don't know how but I managed to knock him out. After that I knew I had a choice to make. I knew that no matter what I would somehow be forced back to my relatives and when I did go back I would lose the strength I was feeling so did something I never regretted since I ran. After that I spent a couple nights on the streets stealing food from markets and avoiding the cops. Then one night I was grabbed by some thugs and taken to a warehouse where they made children fight. I guess they chose me because they wanted an easy kill however they didn't count on me fighting back so they decided to keep me as a fighter. That didn't last long since the person who was running this operation was a target for an assassination and was killed but the man who killed him saw me fighting and took an interest in me. He saw something in me that he liked so he got me out of there killing the guards and then left with me. He told me that he wanted to make me his student since he could see unlimited potential in me. I did hesitate at first but realized that this chance was a fresh start at a new beginning so I took it. After a few days we found out that I could use magic and since my teacher had experience it before he took me to an associate of his who could use magic as well. However this man revealed to me who I really was. Apparently he had known about the wizard world everything about it including what he knew about my family but he said that they only had one child. I was shocked at what I was hearing but the thing I was angry about the most was that my parents were alive! They chose my brother over me and left me to think that they were dead. I was told by my aunt and uncle that my father was an abusive drunk and my mother was a drug using whore who died in a car crash and to find out they were alive made me furious! This man also found out that someone had placed a lot of spells on me to make me weak and vulnerable."

"I take it Dumbledore was the one who did it?" Blackfire asked even thought she knew the answer.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Apparently when my cousin bashed me in the head he somehow managed to destroyed the spell making sure I wouldn't fight back or run. The man my teacher took me to was disgusted that Dumbledore would try to stop me from reaching my full potential and got rid of all the spells placed on me and decided to also take me on as a student as well as teaching me everything about the wizarding world. Over the next few years I learned everything I could from them taking on new teachers along the way. Eventually the time came when I wanted to make a name for myself so I decided to become a mercenary. My first teacher helped me get it started and I've been enjoying my life since. At least until a week ago when some of Dumbledore's followers came to get me but I sent them back home in a lot of pain. However they managed to get the drop on me the second time. I then spent the next few days trapped in a room where he was trying to break me and turn me into a mindless worshipper of his. I had to listen to my birth father saying that I should be grateful that I have a use to them while my birth mother just agreed with him. Not to mention my brother saying that I should be glad to have him as a brother since he can protect me since I was weak since they thought my magic was sealed. I showed him how weak I was by giving him a black eye. Then I was eventually brought here."

Blackfire couldn't help but give a sympathetic smile. At last she met someone who basically understood her hatred towards her sister. "We do have a lot in common." She said.

"Well almost." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my family knows why I hate them but does your sister know why you hate her?"

Blackfire then gave Harry an annoyed look. "I don't see how that's any of your business!" She spat out.

"All I'm saying is my family's actions show that they have no love for me but your sister actually loves you. She wasn't raised to hate you for no reason instead she sees you as her big sister who hates her for no reason."

"You think I don't know that!" Blackfire screamed as her eyes glowed purple. "I know she still loves me but I don't deserve it and wish she wise up!"

Harry just gave a small sigh. "Look I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I think she should at least know." He said. "It might give you some peace if you do maybe give you a second chance with her that's if you want it and ready for it. I know I'm not going to get that with my family but you at least have a chance."

Blackfire just looked away from Harry. "I'll think about it." She said as she went to her desk and tossed the contract to him. "Here's the contract now find a way out of it!"

Harry just glanced it over taking a few minutes to finish fully reading it. "Just like I thought." he replied as he gave a small smirk. "There is a way out of it."

Blackfire gave a small smile hearing this. "Good. Tell me what it is so we can break it." She said.

"Yeah not going to happen." Harry replied shattering Blackfire's smile and causing her to glare at him in anger.

"Why not?!" She screamed out.

Harry just got out of the chair he was sitting in and made his way towards her not backing down at the anger she was showing. "Don't get me wrong, I am going to break the contract but I'm going to do it in front of Dumbledore." He said. "I'm going to show him who exactly he chose to mess with and show him how weak he actually is. He thinks he can play god with people's lives deciding who should live and when a person should die but he's going to find out the hard way that I cannot be controlled!"

Blackfire just looked Harry in the eyes as he stood in front of her. She could feel all the anger he had towards Dumbledore making her want to drop to her knees but somehow she was still standing. She could see that Harry actually had the abilities to make this happen and gave a small smile as she then said. "Okay do what you need to do as long you break the contract."

Harry just gave her a small smile back. "I'm glad we have an understanding."He said as he then turned around. "Now you're probably wondering what my plan is."

"Yeah I am." Blackfire replied.

"I can't exactly tell you but you'll see some of it in action when your sister gets here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're sister knows she's getting married right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is that her teammates are going to come with her and when that happens that will be when the first part breaks in."

Blackfire just gave a smirk hearing that. She knew that whatever Harry had planned was going to work and keep her entertained in the process.

THE NEXT DAY

Starfire and the rest of the Titans had showed up on Tamaran. She was shocked to see that her sister was in charge and wanted to know what was going on. Blackfire simply told her that she got bored and broke out of prison and decided to take over Tamaran. Starfire then wanted to know why she was called back to Tamaran to be married which Blackfire told her about the contract that was activating stating that a princess of Tamaran needed to marry a descendant of the person who made the contract with a pass king or lose her powers making sure to leave out the details about her.

Starfire realized she basically had no choice in this. "So where is my future husband?" She asked as her teammates wondered about that as well.

"He's around." Blackfire replied as shouting could then be heard coming from another room.

"The hell you're going in there first old man! You dragged me into this so the first person that's going to meet her is me! And don't you dare give me that crap that you know what's best because that's a bunch of bull!" Everyone just listened as the shouting continue as then fighting noises could be heard as the door kicked open. The Titans just looked as Harry walked into the room with a disgusted look. "Like I told you before you may have sealed my magic but I still have my skills! Get that through your thick fat skulls!" Harry just glanced at the Titans and then at Starfire. "Hey there Starfire it's been a while." He said.

Starfire and the Titans just looked at Harry confused by the fact that he was a human on Tamaran and the fact that he seems to know them. "Do I know you?" Starfire asked.

Harry just smiled. "Of course you don't recognize me the last time we met I was wearing a mask." He said.

Robin just stared at Harry and let out a scowl. "So you're a villain." He said.

Harry just gave out a mischievous smile. "Now I wouldn't say I'm a villain. I'm more of a mercenary." He replied.

"So you're a villain for hire then." Robin said.

"If you choose to think that fine." Harry replied.

Starfire curious about who Harry was asked. "Where did we meet?"

"At the Jump City Museum." Harry responded. "I was hired to retrieve an item that didn't belong there and was cornered by you when I was leaving. Now I told you Titans I was looking for a fight and just wanted to leave but since I have history with Bird Boy he went ahead and charged right at me." The Titans soon began to realize who Harry was as he just smirked at them.

"Mystery." Robin spat out.

Before anything else could be said Blackfire started laughing. "Mystery! That's the name you chose!" She giggled out.

Harry just gave her an annoyed look. "Look when I came up with that name I was just getting started. The job I did in Gotham was one of my first jobs and when Batman and Bird Brain showed up I realized I needed a name to use. Now I didn't know what name to use so I chose Mystery since Batman sees everyone as a possible threat and when it comes to new villains he wants to know what they can do. So I went with Mystery since I made it clear I was more than I appeared to be. I told myself I would change it later when I came up with a cooler name." He explained.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

Harry just gave an annoyed sigh. "Take a wild guess."

The Titans just gave out a loud gasp as Robin growled. "We're not going to let Starfire marry you!" He shouted.

Harry just gave out a groan. "Do you honestly think I want to get married? I being forced into this against my will." He replied.

"Forced by who?" Starfire asked.

Just then Dumbledore walked in to the room followed James, Lily, Snape, Ron, and Charles. Harry just pointed at Dumbledore and said. "Him."

Dumbledore just looked at Harry and gave him a disappointed look. "Harry, my boy, it was very rude of you to hit me." He said.

"I only did it because I knew if you met her first you would have just told her lies and for the last time I'm not your boy!" Harry spat out.

"Who is this?" Starfire asked.

Dumbledore turned to Starfire and smiled. "You must be Princess Starfire." He said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." Before he could say anymore Dumbledore noticed the other Titans with her and assumed they were just strange muggles and decided to keep quiet about him being the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry seeing that Dumbledore stopped talking for a second took the chance to speak. "This geezer right here is the reason for this marriage happening. He persuaded my birth father a man who is trash to me to activate the contract!" James just gave a scowl hearing that and wanted to act but was stopped by Dumbledore. "They making me get married to her even though I don't want to! The geezer even sealed my magic so I can't escape!"

The Titans just looked at Dumbledore with shock and anger as Dumbledore tried to think of a way to get Starfire to see him in a positive light but now had to deal with the fact Harry just revealed the existence of magic to the muggles there. "Harry, how could you reveal the existence of magic to these people." He said in a disappointed voice.

Harry just rolled his eyes hearing this. "Newsflash Dumbass! The Titans know about magic in fact they even went against villains who use magic!" He shouted. "But of course you wouldn't know about it since your country basically lives under a rock and don't know what happens on the outside! It's only natural that you would know nothing about superheroes, super powers or the fact that Princess Starfire here is a member of a group of superheroes known as the Teen Titans!"

Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing. There were muggles with powers that they shouldn't have was music to his ears. He needed to find a way to get them to help him with the war. He looked at them giving a grandfatherly smile. "I'm sorry about Harry." He said. "I'm afraid Harry has spent to much time away from the wizarding world to make him act like this."

"Wizarding world?" Robin asked since it was something he never heard of.

Harry just let out a cackle getting Dumbledore's attention. "I said they knew about magic I didn't say a thing about the wizarding world!" He cackled out. "Congrats you just revealed the existence of the wizarding world to them!"

Dumbledore's face just turned pale hearing this. He saw that Harry made him assume that they knew about the wizarding world and just tricked him to revealing the truth. He was beginning to see how much trouble Harry was and wished he had died earlier but he knew Harry's death would have to wait since he needed this marriage to happen so he could find a way to use this planet's army to help his war. He need to erase their memories right away since he could not let Magical Britain know that he revealed the existence of their world to muggles. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must erase your memories." He said as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the Titans.

However before he could do anything Harry stood in front of his wand. "Not going to happen old man." Harry said. "You're not going to erase their memories."

Dumbledore just grew angry. "Harry move aside it must be done." He said.

Harry just remained still and refused to move."Starfire you consider the Titans family right?" He asked.

"Oh yes I do." Starfire replied. "To me they are family."

Harry just gave a small smile as he glared at Dumbledore. "There you have it old man." He said. "She says they're her family that means you won't do a thing to them."

"But Harry, they cannot be her family because they are not related to her by blood and even if she thinks of them as family they are not." Dumbledore said in a calm voice but deep down he was getting very angry at Harry for defying him.

"And what's you're definition for family?" Harry asked while giving a smirk.

Dumbledore knew he could not answer that question because if he did Harry would throw the answer back at him. He had no choice but to give in. "Fine I won't erase there memories." he said though he planned to later.

However Harry knew this and just said. "Why don't you swear on your magic that you or any of your allies won't erase their memories in the future because if you did you would lose your magic."

Dumbledore just grew mad. Harry was being so defiant ruining his plans. He was about to act on his anger when Charles decided to act first. "You have no right to demand such a thing from us!" Charles screamed. "You better do what your told or-"

Before he could finish he was punched in the throat by Harry. Angry Charles pulled out his wand and was about to cast a spell when his body fell to the ground in pain when he tried to speak. "Hurts doesn't it?" Harry asked in a taunting voice.

"What did you do to my son?!" James screamed as he rushed towards Charles.

"Oh I hit him in an area in the throat that would cause him severe pain if he opened his mouth. I was getting tired of him declaring how better he was than me." Harry replied.

James just grew angry at this and was about to act when Blackfire decided to end it. "That's enough!" She screamed as she turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore you and your allies will not erase their memories otherwise I will cancel this wedding consequences or not!"

Seeing how he needed this marriage to happen Dumbledore had no choice but to concede. He left with the others while Blackfire requested Harry to stay with her until another room was prepared for him just to avoid another scene. Blackfire then told the guards to take Starfire and the Titans to the rooms they'll be staying at. As this happen Harry noticed Robin going back to the ship they came in and smiled. Blackfire saw his smile and realized Harry had planned for Robin to do this so that must of meant things were about to get more entertaining. She just smiled as she began to think how everything became more interesting since Harry arrived. She thought she was going to get bored too easily but every since she met him after the contract was activated she had to admit he made one hell of an impression on her not to mention he had beautiful green eyes. Blackfire then paused and wondered where that came from.

MEANWHILE AT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER

Batman had just got done taking a call from Robin telling him what was happening on Tamaran and the fact Mystery was there. Batman wanted to know what was going on but he needed to know about the wizarding world first so he called to people who are experts in magic: John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara. When they found out that Batman had called them up to ask about the wizarding world they knew they had to tell him since the wizarding world just knew it would only be a matter of time before the Justice League found out about them. They basically told him what they could about it and that the wizarding world only asked that they keep their existence a secret and let them handle the crimes that happen in their world. After they explained John decided to ask some questions.

"So how did you find out about the wizarding world?" He asked.

"Robin told me." Batman replied.

"How did Robin find out?" Zatanna asked.

"Apparently Starfire is being married to a wizard on Tamaran." Batman replied.

"How the hell is that possible?" John asked.

"I don't know all the details but from what Robin told me it has to do with a contract made." Batman said.

John just gave a small groan. "Sounds like a marriage contract." He said. "Who knows when it was made but why is being acted on now?"

"Robin said it was activated by someone." Batman answered.

"Activated by who?" Zatanna asked.

"Someone by the name of Albus Dumbledore." Batman replied. John and Zatanna then gave out a frustrated groan hearing that. "I take it you know him?"

"Oh yeah, he's pretty much a very important wizard in Magical Britain not to mention a very skilled manipulator." John replied. "I had a few run ins with him. He found out I could use magic and tried to recruit me into a war of his but I refused. So he tried using the ministry of Magical Britain to pull me in but I told him that if he did that he would have to reveal the fact that basically anyone can use magic and that got him to back off. You see Magical Britain is prejudice and behind the times they only see what they want to see."

"Tell me more about Dumbledore and this war of his." Batman said.

"Well the gist of it is it has to do with a former student of his that's terrorizing Magical Britain. Now this student is trying to conquer Magical Britain but Dumbledore is trying to stop him. Now you would think that would make Dumbledore a hero but the fact is to him this is a game of chess. He's using the people who follow him as pawns willing to sacrifice them if he needs to. He basically manipulates them into doing what he wants them to do. This wedding is probably his way to recruit more soldiers to his cause." John explained.

"So in other words this wedding is just to get mores allies for his war?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." John replied.

"Do you know who he's trying to get Starfire to marry?" Zatanna asked.

"A mercenary Robin and I came across in the past. He managed to get away from us after stealing an artifact from the Gotham Museum that he was hired to steal. Robin and the Titans ran into him in Jump City when he went there to steal something from the museum there and got away after defeating them. He goes by the name Mystery." Batman answered.

Hearing who the groom was John just started laughing. "Mystery is getting married? Aw that's rich!" He said.

"You know him John?" Batman asked.

"Yeah I ran into him a few times." John replied. "He helped me deal with a few cults intent on bringing demons to Earth that would end the world. He told me that he was helping me because if demons destroyed the Earth that meant no work. I didn't know what to think of him at first and still don't but I'll tell you one thing he hates Magical Britain with a passion. I figured out he was a wizard and asked if he came from Magical Britain because of his magical signature and he told me he has nothing to do with them. I could basically feel the anger and hate he has towards him. Magical Britain did something to him in the past and my guess is that Dumbledore was the one behind it."

"Robin told me that Mystery wants nothing to do with this wedding and he had his magic sealed to prevent him from getting away." Batman said. "We need to go to Tamaran."

"Fine but I suggest you leave Superman and Martian Manhunter here." John replied. "You see the wizards of Magical Britain know nothing about superheroes or their powers so they'll like attack first. Superman would not stand a chance and neither would Martian Manhunter since they know fire spells."

"Then who do you suggest we bring?" Batman asked.

"I suggest we bring Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and Wonder Woman. They would help us the most." Zatanna answered. Batman agreed with them and after rounding them up and explaining what was going on they took off to Tamaran. As they flew there John and Zatanna took the time to explain what they could about the wizarding world and Magical Britain and also not to take any food or drinks from them just in case they tried to put potions in them.

THE NEXT DAY

When they got there the next day John and Zatanna were both shocked and surprised to find out who Harry really was as they had no idea Charles Potter had an older twin brother. John then took the time to talk to Harry to find out what his plan was while Batman and the others went to discuss what they knew with the Titans. Harry didn't tell him much just that it would be one heck of a show and that Dumbledore would regret coming after him. John decided to help Harry out by staging it where he allowed Harry access to a small amount of his powers telling Dumbledore that Harry had so much magic in him that by sealing it up he could of destroyed the whole planet if he wasn't allowed to use at least a small amount of it. This also gave Harry the excuse to use low powered spells.

As for the wedding Blackfire had decided to have it in two days and have it where she would perform the ceremony since Harry requested that she did it. Blackfire also told everyone that they would all have dinner together tonight to help the families get to know each other.

At the table Blackfire sat at the end of the table with Harry and Starfire next to her. Harry had requested that John sat next to him because he trusted John and did not want any of his so called family next to him. As for Starfire she asked that Raven sit next to her since the way Robin was acting plus she did not trust any of the wizards as well. The heroes each took a seat as the wizards there Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Molly, James, Lily, and Charles took their seats as well. Harry had noticed that Dumbledore was probably keeping this whole thing a secret from the members of his order that would question his leadership and only the members who are loyal to him were there.

As the dinner started the heroes had taken the liberty to bring there own food given what the food on Tamaran was as the wizards had house elves bring them their food. Harry however decided to eat the food that the Tamaraneans were serving shocking the Titans and some of the others there.

Beast Boy and Cyborg just stared at Harry with there mouths wide open. "Dude how can you eat that?" Beast Boy asked.

Harry took a moment to stop eating and looked at him. "I have spent nights in different countries eating their local cuisine. Even though I found it gross to look at I still ate it because the people of that country were grateful enough to share their food with me." Harry replied. "I show my respect by taking their food and eating it as well as learning their customs. Taking a chance to understand them helps in the future at building relations plus I tend to enjoy the new things I try." The others just respect Harry's answer as Blackfire couldn't help but admire him. Beast Boy and Cyborg still couldn't close their mouths though.

As the meal continued uncomfortable silence filled the entire area along. Wanting to end it Raven decided to break it. "So what are your plans for after your married?" She asked.

Harry just gave a sigh. "Well I really don't want to give up my work and I have a feeling Starfire doesn't leave the Titans. I have no intention of making her quit so she can continue being part of your team and we would try to work something out. I want to take this whole thing slowly." He replied.

Raven just smiled hearing that as did Starfire. "Thank you Harry. I do not want to stop being a Titan." Starfire said happy that she can continue being a member of the Teen Titans.

However her happiness was cut short when Dumbledore opened his mouth. "Harry, it's not nice to make things up like that." He said. "We all know that after you two are married you will settle down and start a family."

The Titans gave a shocked look while Harry just stared at Dumbledore keeping a straight face. "I'm sorry but when did you get elected to speak about how I'm going to live?" He asked.

"Harry, it the best thing for you to do." Dumbledore replied.

"Who are you to tell me how to live my life old man?" Harry asked. "You are not my family not that I consider those morons my family. We don't share blood in fact you are nothing to me just like they are!" Harry shouted as he pointed to his so called family.

"Harry I take it your upset about what happened but I think it's time to forgive your family for doing what was best for you." Dumbledore replied.

Harry just gave out a scoff. "What was best for me? Sticking me with those monsters was the best thing for me? You're clearly senile if you think that." He responded.

"Harry, I'm sure you're just exaggerating about the Dursleys." Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me, but who are the Dursleys?" Starfire asked.

"They are my former relatives on my former mother's side." Harry replied. "You see after my former brother got attacked by Voldemort." The wizards there just gasped as Harry mention Voldemort's name. He just gave out an annoyed groan and shouted. "Get over it! It's just a name you babies!" Harry then turned his attention back on Starfire. "After the attack my former mom and dad thought it would be best if I was raised in another home because I would grow being jealous of that idiot. So they dumped me with my mother's sister however it seemed to slip their mind that my Aunt Petunia hated magic not to mention her husband Vernon hated it even worse since it wasn't normal. That's when my life at that time became a living hell. The place where I slept was a cupboard and spent most of my time in there only to be let out when they thought it was necessary. They basically made me their servant cooking for them and doing chores around the house. They called me freak all the time so I basically thought that was my name until I started school. My aunt and uncle spread lies about me around town about me being a trouble maker and how my parents died in a car crash because my dad was an abusive drunk and my mother was a drug using whore. Now I tried to tell a teacher about the abuse that was happening to me in that house but because of the lies that they spread they accused me of lying. I was stuck with them until I was nine that was when my fat cousin Dudley decided to bash me behind the head with a rock."

Before Harry could go on anymore Dumbledore interrupted him. "Now Harry, I think you should stop making up lies about the Dursleys abusing you." He said.

Harry just rolled his eyes and gave out a scoff as he stood up. "Well let's see it these count as lies." He said as he pulled up his shirt revealing his lower body but making sure his chest was covered. Everyone looked to see very old scars on him from what looked like cigarette burns to dog bites and bruises. Harry then began to point to each scar telling how he got them. "This one was when I burnt breakfast my uncle was smoking a cigarette at the time and decided to put it out on me to teach me a lesson. This one I got from the dog belong to my uncle's sister I accidentally stepped on his tail and ended up being attacked by him."

Before Harry could tell the stories about his other scars Dumbledore interrupted him again. "Now, Harry I'm sure that those were just accidents. They didn't mean for it to happen." He said.

"An accident? I really didn't want to show this one." Harry said as he removed his shirt shocking everyone at the table at the sight of the word freak carved into his chest. "Do you think this is an accident?"

"How did you get that?" Blackfire asked.

"My uncle carved it into me after he didn't get a promotion at work." Harry answered. "He said it was my fault that he was passed over and wanted to teach me a lesson so my freakishness wouldn't cause him to lose the next one."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Batman asked.

"Oh I did." Harry replied. "But they just accused me of hurting myself just to get attention. I even showed this one after I got it thinking they would see it was impossible for me to do this but they told me the same thing. I guess because of the lies my aunt and uncle spread it gave them a reason not to believe me. It made me realize that I was always going to be by myself. I tried looking for some kind of answer why no one would help me but had nothing except wild theories. I remember one of them being that someone was paying the cops to look the other way but then I thought who would be evil enough to do such a thing to a child."

Dumbledore silently growled to himself mad at the fact that Harry called him evil. He did the best thing at the time since he knew the Dursleys would probably kill him and he needed to get rid of the horcrux inside him. He was thinking of what to say when Lily stood up and started crying. "I'm sorry I never wanted you to go to them!" She shouted as tears hit the ground.

Before she could say anything else James yelled out. "Lily stop crying! It's obvious that boy did all of that to himself because he's an attention seeking brat! He's just telling us these lies to get sympathy so stop falling for it and sit down!"

Lily then stopped crying instantly and sat back down. "Yes I'm sorry James." She said. "He managed to fool me but I'm glad you snapped me out of it."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You can go ahead and think what you want." He said as he placed his shirt back on.

"How did you get away from your relatives the Dursleys?" Starfire asked as she was curious on how he got away after hearing his story so far.

"Well after I got bashed in the back of the head with a rock by my cousin and hit the ground I felt different. Like I finally had the strength to fight back after all the abuse I taken. It was like when he hit me whatever it was that was causing me to stay weak and meek was gone. I then did something I never thought I could do before and beat the living hell out of my cousin. I don't know how I did it since I was so weak and malnourished but I did. After that I knew I had to run because I somehow knew if I went back to them I would lose this strength I now have. After that stay on the streets for a while until some stuff happened where I ended up being taken in by my teacher who was a mercenary. He was the first person to see something in me and offered to make me his student. I accepted it and became his student. Eventually we found out I could use so my teacher took me to an acquaintance who could use magic so I could learn how to use it. It was from him that I found out that I was a wizard and who I actually was. That my parents were alive and threw me away because my brother defeated Voldemort. The man who my teacher took me to was disgusted that I was thrown away like trash since he saw a lot of potential in me as well he decided to be my teacher in magic. I learned a lot from them learning everything they had to teach me and what my second teacher taught me about the wizarding world. I even took on other teachers as the years went by. Eventually I wanted to make a name for myself so I became a mercenary with the help of my first teacher." Harry explained.

"Harry, I'm curious who your teachers are could you tell me?" Dumbledore asked since he wanted to find out who they were and have them teach Charles.

"I'm sorry but that's privileged information." Harry replied in condescending tone. "After all I have enemies and it would give them an advantage over me if they knew who taught me. You see I like to remain a mystery to people who come after me."

As Dumbledore grumbled silently to himself, Blackfire wanted to know more about Harry so she decided to ask him something. "So what kind of jobs have you done?"

"Well I've done a number of jobs from retrieving certain objects, to rescuing high profile hostages, and of course assassination jobs." Harry answered.

Dumbledore just gave a disappointed sigh and gave a disappointing look at Harry. "Harry it's wrong to take a person's life." He said.

Harry just gave an annoyed groan. "Yeah it may be wrong to kill someone but it's a job that needs to be done. If I don't do it someone else will." He replied.

"In other words you're just killer for hire." Robin growled out.

Harry turned to look at Robin. "I don't do it for the money." He responded. "Let me tell you about one of my jobs. There was once a crime lord in South America. He had a lot of powerful friends and terrorized the local village that lived near his home. He would take anything he wanted from them like their food to their women. One day the village had enough and wanted him gone but didn't know what to do since the guy had people working for him in the government. Eventually they found about me after I did my job in Gotham and returned a treasure that was stolen from a tomb. Since I had managed to stand my ground against Batman and Robin they thought I could help them but they realized they needed money for my services. So they gathered all the money they had left and contacted me. They gave it to me and said they would get me the rest of the money with in time after the job. Now I took the time to listen to their story and after they were done I agreed to do it for a low price. I managed to get into his home and killed him after that I began gathering everything I could from money to information. I gave the money I had taken to the villagers and released the information to every major news station there was so all of the guys friends and business partners would be publicly exposed for their crimes. The villagers had thanked me but asked me why I would give them his money when I could of kept it. I told them because I wouldn't feel right since the man took so much from them and they needed it more. The point is I took that job because those people needed help and I remember the times I cried out for someone to help me but never got it. I knew if I turned my back on those villagers then I would be just like the people who left me at the hands of those monsters. I go through the details of each job not to see how much it pays but how much people need my help."

Everyone just stayed silent hearing that. Zatanna decided to end it by asking a question that has her curious. "How did you meet John, Harry?" She asked.

Harry turned towards John. "Is it okay to tell them?" He asked.

"Sure go ahead." John replied.

Harry then looked at the others. "Well you see I heard some rumors of a certain cult trying to bring the demon the worship to Earth. I ignored them at first but when I heard who it was they were trying to summon I decided I needed to get involved. So I found out where their base was and went there. When I got there they were already halfway through the ritual and John was there locked up in a dungeon. He saw me and begged for me to let him out. I was hesitate to do so until he mention we both there for the same thing and would get it done a lot quicker. I knew he had a point but I told him I do things my way and he does things his way. He agreed so I let him out and we managed to stop the ritual before it was finished."

"Who were they trying to summon?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Trigon." Harry answered. Everyone at the table just let out a huge gasp and Raven did her best to control her emotions. "Yeah, the ritual they were trying to perform was to allow Trigon to take control of the body of his child so he start destroying everything right away."

Everyone at the table just remained silent. Raven mind was just filled with so many emotions she was trying hard to keep them under control. She remembered that time very well. It was like she had no control over her body and could feel her father's presence in her. She did everything she could to hold him back but wasn't able to. She was just thankful it someone stopped. She had no idea what had happened and didn't know where to look for answers. She just gave a small thankful smile towards Harry which he spot and gave on back to her with a small understanding nod.

Charles then let out a huge scoff. "Yeah right like you stopped a demon from being summoned!" He yelled out. "Those guys were probably just some crazy muggles."

"You can believe whatever you want to think. I don't care about your opinion." Harry responded.

Charles just gave a small growl. "Well where are the crazy muggles?" He asked. "I like to hear the story from them."

"They're dead. I killed them." Harry replied causing everyone to look at Harry shockingly that he did something like that and didn't seem to care.

"Harry how could you do something?" Dumbledore asked. "You should of allowed them time to think about what they have done so they could be redeemed."

"Those people worshipped Trigon willingly. They sold their souls to him out of loyalty and he gave them power in return. In my eyes they stopped being human the moment they decided to give up their souls and humanity. Besides if they were locked up with other criminals who knows what would of happened they might of got more recruits heck they might of tried the same thing again there! John was there to stop the ritual while I was there to stop the ritual and kill them so nothing like this would happen again. They were rabid animals that needed to be put down to stop the chance of them affecting anyone else and I don't regret doing it." Harry explained.

"It sounds to me the real person you should of killed was Trigon's child." Ron said.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked.

"Because it's his child and that means it's evil!" Ron shouted out.

Harry just stared at Ron. "I'm curious do you even think before you think or are you just really stupid?" He asked.

Ron just stared at Harry in anger. "How dare you call me stupid!" He shouted.

"You are stupid if you think that all children that whose parents are evil must make them evil as well. You are judging his child for his crimes when they haven't done anything." Harry replied. "You're really stupid and pathetic to think that."

"How dare you say that!" Ron shouted as he pulled out his wand and aimed it towards Harry. Seeing this Harry quickly grabbed a spoon that was next to John and threw it at Ron hitting him in the neck and knocking him down. Ron quick got back up and was about to start screaming until he fell to the ground in pain.

"Yeah I did the exact same thing to you that I did to my former brother." Harry replied. "Each time you try to say something you'll be in severe pain and you'll probably be in a lot of pain since you don't think before you speak. So if you want to avoid it I suggest you use your brain or whatever you have in there and start thinking. We'll be able to tell when you decided to start thinking when smoke starts coming out of your ears." Ron just gave another scowl as he was about to scream again only to fall to the ground again. Harry then turned towards John "Sorry for taking your spoon."

"Don't worry about it." John replied. "Besides I love the fact that you are able to shut up those loud mouths so easily."

Molly helped Ron back up and glared at Harry. "How could you do something like that to a family friend?" She hissed out.

"He's not my family friend." Harry replied.

"Of course he is. My Ron is a friend of your brother and that makes him your friend as well." Molly said.

"You must be going deaf you didn't hear me say that they are not my family and you saying that they are won't make it true." Harry said as he then muttered out. "Figures that you would think that after all Magical Britain claims it's the best in the wizarding world when actually there about dead last."

"We are the best!" Charles screamed out.

Harry however just ignored him and continued. "It's basically a country filled with so much prejudice and corruption. In fact they ministry there makes laws where those of pure-blooded families can get away with anything and the headmaster of the school there covers up any crimes just going with the excuse kids will be kids even if one of those crimes is rape because he might lose funding from the wealthy families if he did something and don't get me started on the rumors I heard about what they do to muggleborns."

"What rumors?" Starfire asked.

"There are rumors that when a muggleborn wizard is born in Magical Britain the higher ups ministry secretly decides what to do with them. They see how potential they have and then decide where they would be most helpful to their world. They choose which families they should marry into and do whatever they have to do to ensure they marry into the family they have chosen. They would put potions in their food or use spells to get them to fall in love with who they deemed the best." Harry explained.

As Harry finished talking Snape just glared at James with hate as James noticed this and gave out a small triumphant smile. Dumbledore seeing this knew he had to say something fast before Snape or James say or do something. "I can ensure you Harry that those rumors aren't true." He said.

"Whatever." Harry said. "The point I'm trying to make is that I hate everything about Magical Britain and to be honest I would rather see it burn to the ground. Of course I want no part of it's destruction because it's going to destroy itself without my help. The people there are full of hate and ignorance. They're also stupid as hell. If I had to say something nice about it that would be that I'm grateful they threw me out because when they did that it meant any chance of their stupidity rubbing off on me went out the window."

James who had enough of Harry bad mouthing his country and calling it's people stupid slammed his hands on the table getting Harry's attention. "That's enough out of you!" He screamed out. "I had it with your attitude. You want to know something? I'm glad we threw you out! I could tell from the instant you were born that you would be nothing but trouble! And I would have still thrown you out if you were the one Voldemort attacked! Do you want to know why?! It's because I see how worthless you are and you would be nothing but a stain on the Potter name. In fact to me you are worthless, useless, and nothing!"

Blackfire, Starfire, and the other Tamaraneans in the room just looked at James with anger hearing that as Harry finished his drink and then threw the cup at James' face breaking his nose. "I really don't give a damn what you think of me." He said as James stared cursing at him. Blackfire just wanted this dinner to be over so decided to excuse those who wanted to leave. Harry was about to until he stopped and turned to John. "Hey John I was wondering if you would be my best man?" He asked.

"Sure I would love to?" John replied.

Dumbledore tried to object to this saying that Charles should be Harry's best man but Blackfire told him that since Harry had chosen John then it was final. Dumbledore had no choice but to cave in.

TWO DAYS LATER

As the days went by not much has happen as everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Raven took the time to thank Harry for dealing with the cult that worshipped her father and asked why he didn't expose her. Harry just simply told her that he didn't see how it was anyone's business and the wizards would have just judged her if they knew. As for Harry he spent the time avoiding the people who would annoy him the most and mostly spent time with Blackfire and John. Eventually the day of the wedding had arrived and it would be a day that no one would ever forget.

Right now Harry was done putting on his tux but having with the bow tie. Blackfire who wanted to know what the plan was came in after making sure he was decent but noticed he was having trouble with his bow tie so she decided to help him.

"You're capable of almost anything yet you can't handle a bow tie." Blackfire said as she helped him with it.

"Hey I mostly handle jobs that focus on me being in the shadows. So when it comes to formal wear I have no clue." He replied.

Blackfire just gave a small laugh hearing that. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Perform the ceremony like normal and when you get to the objections that's when the real show will begin." Harry replied. "After it's over I'll be taking my leave."

Blackfire just gave Harry a small smile. "You know you basically the first person I actually consider as my friend. I think I'm going to miss you when you're gone." She said.

"Yeah you grew on me as well." Harry said as he smiled back at her.

"I took the time to talk to my sister last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I decided to take your advice and tell her why I hated her. She was basically shocked to find out the reason. She told me she had no idea about it but understood why I hated her. We talked for a bit after that and I told her that I would at least try to be a real sister to her in the future." Blackfire replied as she finished up with Harry's bow tie. "Done. You look nice."

Harry took a look in the mirror. "I guess I do." He said. "Let's get this show started."

LATER AT THE CHURCH

Blackfire was performing the wedding ceremony like she was suppose to eventually getting to the objections. "If there anyone who would like to object to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace." She said.

Harry then raised his hand. "I object to this wedding." He said shocking everyone. "No offense to you Starfire, you're a lovely girl but I don't love you."

Dumbledore then got out of his seat. "Harry you can't object to this wedding. You have to marry her." he said.

"Says who?" Harry asked.

"The contract that was activated for you two to get married." Dumbledore answered.

"You mean the contract that written by the head of the Peverell family at the time. I saw it and it can be broken."

"Yes, but it can only be broken by the head of the Peverell family and sadly they all died out making it impossible." Dumbledore said hoping that it would make Harry submit.

Harry just gave a small chuckle. "I got something to show you." He said as he reached into his tux and pulled out a ring placing it on his finger. "This ring here shows that I'm the next head of the Peverell family."

"You're lying! It's a fake!" Charles scream out. "There no way you would be the head of anything!"

"Really?" Harry said as he gave a small smirk and raised his hand. "As the head of the Peverell family I cancel this contract!" Just then the contract appeared above Harry and then dissolved into dust. Everyone was just stunned seeing this however they were more shocked at what Harry pulled next. "There's also another ring I want to show you. It happens to be my favorite." Harry then pulled out another ring and placed it on another finger. "This rings proves that I'm the head of the Slytherin family and interesting fact about this one. I didn't inherit it but got it through conquest. It happened on Halloween night when I was just a baby and if I seem to remember I think it was the same night Charles vanquished Voldemort."

The wizard side then burst into chaos announcing he was lying. Harry could see it was only filled with Dumbledore loyal servants and not the ones that would actually question him. Charles mad at Harry for lying ran up to him. "Give me that ring it belongs to me! After all I'm the one who defeated Voldemort not you!" He screamed out.

Harry just gave a small smile and he took of the ring. "Sure go ahead and put it on. See what happens." He said as he tossed it towards his former brother.

Dumbledore was about to shout at Charles not to put it on but it was too late he did. Charles just fell to the ground screaming in pain. "What's happening?!" He screamed out in pain.

"Interesting fact about that ring. I was made wear only the head of the Slytherin family could wear it. Anyone else who would try to put it on would be in severe pain and if they don't take it off they would die." Harry replied.

"This ring belongs to me! I refuse to take it off!" Charles screamed as the pain got more severe.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "As much as I would like you to die I do not want to be the one to kill you." He said as he snapped his fingers causing the ring to disappear of Charles' hand and reappear on his.

"Harry, why are you doing this?" Dumbledore asked confused and shocked by the fact that Harry was the true boy who lived and was the head of the Peverell, Slytherin, and who knows what other families.

"I did it to make a point." Harry said confusing everyone. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have found out what your plan was? I mean I know you would send the occasional wizard to look for me and kill me but when I found a bunch of them saying they need me alive I had to know what was going on so I knocked them out and went through their minds. Imagine my surprise that you wanted me to get married to a princess of Tamaran so that had me thinking and in the end I realized what your plan was. There was no way I was going to allow it so I allowed myself to be captured the second time so I could stop your plan and make a fool out of you in the process."

"What was their plan Harry?" Starfire asked.

"Simple really. We would get married and I would get you pregnant. When the child was born he would arrange for our deaths and have the queen killed so our child can be placed with my idiot former brother. As for why it's really so simple he wanted control over the army of Tamaran so he could use them to fight in his stupid war!"

The heroes just glared at Dumbledore who was swearing to himself by the fact that Harry had exposed him. "Now Harry that's not true." He lied.

"Really?" Raven asked as she stood next to Starfire. "During that dinner you said that Harry and Starfire to start a family. You said it was the best thing for him to do. Now we see you meant it was the best thing for you."

"Face it old man, you lost." Harry said as he snapped his fingers causing his tux to turn into black battle armor. He then took off his glasses and showed his former scar to the headmaster who was shocked to see it basically faded away but not to mention he had access to all of his magic if he was able to hid it. "Yeah I had the piece of that freak's soul that he left in me removed years ago so I would appreciate that you stop trying to kill me since it's no longer necessary. I'm shocked that you would go with such a thing since there are other ways to get rid of them." John and Zatanna went wide eyed with shock hearing that since they knew exactly what Harry meant. "Sucks doesn't it? You tried to use me as a disposable pawn for your game but it turned out you were the pawn in my game. Also don't even try locking down my vaults since I had everything in them transferred to a Gringotts in another country. Well I'll be taking my leave." Harry said as he started to walk away.

However Dumbledore wasn't going to allow it. He hated the fact that Harry used him as a pawn and was not going to let him go since he now knew the truth. "I'm sorry Harry but I'm afraid I can't allow it since you clearly went dark. You must come with me so I can help you redeem yourself." He said as he pulled out his wand and fired a spell directly towards Harry's back.

However before it could hit him Harry immediately turned around creating a shield blocking it from hitting him. "I was hoping there would be a fight." Harry said as he gave a small smile. Dumbledore then ordered all the wizards there to capture Harry as the heroes then stood next to Harry. It was clear to them that Harry may have set all of this up but he did it to expose Dumbledore for who he really was. To them the main important thing was getting the wizards off of Tamaran.

Charles threw the first spell at Harry who deflect it back at him starting the battle. The wizards began firing spells all over the place as the heroes dodged them and used their powers to push them back. Blackfire and Starfire decided to combine their powers and managed to knock a few of the wizards out doing so. Harry prove to be more than a match for all of them using his powers to simply toy with them getting them to knock each other out.

Dumbledore was getting fed up at what was going on and turned towards Bill Weasley who was there with his fiance Fleur. "Mr. Weasley please ask your fiance to help us!" he shouted.

Bill just nodded and turned towards his fiance who was just standing there next to him. "Fleur please help the headmaster with capturing Harry." He said.

Fleur just nodded as her fingers turned to talons, her face began to turn into a beak and wings came out of her back. She then began throwing fireballs at the heroes.

Zatanna and John immediately created a magic shield protecting everyone from the fireballs. "I didn't think they would have a veela with them!" John shouted.

Harry took one look at Fleur and then turned looked at John. "I'm going to turn the battle to our advantage and it will help us win the battle quicker." Harry replied.

John knew Harry had a plan and knew it was going to work. "Do what you have to do." He said as Harry then jumped out of the shield getting Fleur's attention as she was about to fire a fireball at him Harry fired a white energy blast right at her head knocking her down. After a few seconds she got back up but her body was back to normal. She just groaned and began to look around. She then saw Bill and glared at him angrily.

"Fleur why aren't you helping us capture Harry?" He asked only for her to pull out her wand towards him. "Why are you pointing your wand at me?"

"You enslaved me with love potions!" She shouted. "You basically enslaved me taking away my free will! I had no control over my actions! Why?!"

"Because Dumbledore wanted veelas to help him in his war so he had that kid give you love potions so when the two of you get married you would try to convince the other veelas to help you with the war." Harry said as he signaled the heroes to come to lower the shield and come out which they did.

Fleur just glared at Bill as he began to back away slowly only to fall to the ground. He then tried crawling away backwards only to hit a wall. Cornered he said something that he thought could help him. "It was for the greater good." However it didn't help him at Fleur fired a spell at him letting him experience great pain until he passed out. She then turned around and began to help the heroes battle the wizards since she was forced into this.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry. "What did you do Harry?" He asked.

"I hit her with a spell I knew that was able to release her from any potions or spells that were affecting her mind. It's a spell designed to give back someone's free will. In fact it's an easy thing for me to do that I could even perform it with a snap from my fingers." Harry replied as he then looked at his former mother Lily and gave a small smile.

Dumbledore seeing this immediately realized what Harry was going to do and shouted out. "James get Lily out of here!"

James was about to but luckily Batman was paying attention to what Harry was saying and knew what about to happen so he threw a batarang at James causing him to fall down. Harry then snapped his fingers causing Lily to fall to her knees. Within a few seconds she got back up and stared angrily at James who was getting back up. "You bastard!" She shouted as she casted a spell at him that sent him flying into a wall. "You took away all my freedom and made me do things that I can never forgive myself for! You made me get rid of one son while you turned the other one into a mini version that you. It makes me think you are somehow related to Lucius Malfoy since he does that to his son!"

"You take that back!" James screamed.

" I will not!" Lily screamed back. "You made me marry you against my will because of the potions you put in my food and why because I'm a muggle born! I was aware of what was going on yet I had no control only every once in a while I managed to get free but you put me back under! Then I became pregnant and tried to think of a way to get away so I can raise my children away from you but it didn't work! Worse Dumbledore came by telling us that stupid prophecy that put our boys in danger! I don't intend on going back with you."

"You don't have a choice!" James spat out at her. "You're my wife! You were chosen to marry me so you don't have a say!" Lily then casted a spell knocking James out.

Harry who was watching the scene then looked at Dumbledore who basically realized that the wizards with him were all defeated and tied up. Harry then snapped his fingers causing rope to appear and tie the old man up. "This battle is over. You lost." He said as he then looked at John. "John I would appreciate it if you and Zatanna would send them back to Magical Britain after a few minutes I leave and tell the MACUSA everything that had happened and tell them I'm sorry for whatever headaches I might of caused." John just nodded as did Zatanna. Harry then turned towards Blackfire. "Blackfire I want to thank you for helping me and for being a friend. If you're ever on Earth look me up maybe we can do a job together."

Blackfire gave a small smile. "Hey you made the past few days very interesting for me." She said. "I enjoyed every minute of it and I might just take you up on your offer."

"Well I'm going to be taking off now." Harry said as he was about to walk away only to be stopped by Lily who was calling out to him.

"Wait! Please don't go!" She shouted causing him to stop and look at her. "I had no control over my actions and I know that's not a good excuse but I want you to know I'm sorry! I never wanted to give you over to my sister." Lily could see that nothing she was saying was getting to him. She knew he may never forgive her but she at least wanted to tell him something. "I just want you to know one thing. Out of all the things that had happened in my life the one thing I don't regret is having you. When I held you in my arms I knew instantly you were going to be special and while I do love your brother you are my favorite and still are. I know you may never forgive me but I just want you to know I love you."

Harry just remained still for a moment. He was doing his best to contain his emotions. He was grateful that Charles was knocked out so he didn't have to listen to his whining. Harry just faced his former mother while keeping a straight face. "I know you weren't in control of your actions and it wasn't your fault so I don't blame you." He said making sure not to let out any emotions. "I also understand that you want to be a part of my life but I'm not ready to let you in. I was lead to believe so much but I know the truth now however you got to understand it doesn't change want happened. Maybe someday I'll be ready to let you in but not now." Harry then turned back towards John. "John could you do something to help Lily and that girl?"

"We'll take them to the MACUSA headquarters. I'm sure they'll give Lily protection if she's willing to defect. As for her I'm sure they'll give her protection until they can get a hold of her country." John replied.

"Thank you." Harry said as he snapped his fingers again causing a skull like mask to appear in his hands and then placed it on his face. "I always made sure to cast a spell on the planet to make sure they won't step foot on this planet again." Harry said as he snapped his fingers one last time and disappeared.

After he was gone Blackfire then let out a huge yawn. "Well I'm bored now." She said as she took off her crown and handed it to her sister. "Here Starfire."

"Why are you giving me your crown?" Starfire asked.

"Since everything is now over I find it extremely boring now and I don't want to be queen anymore. So you can be queen or give it to someone you think will do a good job as ruler. I trust your decision." Blackfire said.

"Will I see you again?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, you will and next time we see each I'll do my best to be a good sister." Blackfire replied as she then flew off.

"I would like that." Starfire said to herself. After a few minutes she decided to find someone to be the next ruler which didn't take her long.

After few minutes later John went towards Dumbledore. "We are going to tell the MACUSA everything we found out. They're going to find it very interesting that you knew Voldemort wasn't truly gone and kept this information to himself. You could of been better prepared for this if you would have told people but you didn't. I don't know what's going to happen to you but I have a good feeling you're going to lose a lot of the power and influence you have." He said as he then signaled Zatanna and they sent the wizards back to Magical Britain.

After that the Titans and heroes then left Tamaran with Lily and Fleur. John and Zatanna informed the MACUSA everything that happened and while they were upset about what happened they found it amusing that Harry had played Dumbledore and got him to reveal the existence of their world to the super hero community. The MACUSA then allowed Lily and Fleur to stay in the states. Fleur stayed so she could contact her ministry and explain to them what had happened. Since her father was a member of the ministry there it wouldn't be long for her until she could go home. As for Lily she agreed to tell the MACUSA everything she remembered as long as she could stay there. Lily knew there was nothing for her back in Magical Britain and had no idea where Harry was. The MACUSA agreed to this and arranged to help her get settled in there. As for Harry no one knew where he was. The best guess was he out somewhere doing a job but then again no one knew. After all he was nothing but a mystery.

THE END

* * *

 **Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to.** **The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
